Why ignore me?
by KelseyMaePrice
Summary: What I like to think happened after Mamoru lowered Usagi to the floor and the scene faded out.


_I stood outside the doorway to Mamoru's bedroom as he tried to get Chibi-Usa to tell him where she came from and how she got here. I couldn't quite explain it, but I suddenly felt very jealous of her. Mamoru was focusing all his attention on that snotty brat of a little girl, and I was being ignored. It's understandable to worry about her but he hasn't been giving me any affection that I have been craving for weeks. Why did he care so much about her anyway? His girlfriend should be the first one to ever spend the night with him, not some random girl we found in the park._

 _Finally Mamoru left her to sleep and shut the door._

 _"Where's Minako?" he asked me, finally noticing that I was in his apartment._

 _"She went home with Luna and Artemis." I replied._

 _Mamoru nodded and walked towards the kitchen to pour himself some coffee._

 _"Can I stay with you a little longer?" I asked, hoping he would get the hint. It had been so long since our last kiss and I needed him desperately. Mamoru reluctantly agreed, but chose to pay more attention to his_ _coffee cup_ _than me! Never mind the fact that my dress showed my creamy long legs. I had to get him to let go of those annoying ethics of is because I can't take this anymore._

 _"You only care about Chibi-Usa lately," I whispered, "Is she really that much better than me? She has feelings for you.." I stated._

 _Mamoru nearly choked on his coffee. "What?! But she's just a kid!" he replied back._

 _"It doesn't matter! You are giving her_ _WAY_ _too much attention, while leaving me all alone. I'm sorry if I'm such a burden to you but apparently that stupid cup of coffee is better looking than me. " I cried out. "You know what? Forget I said anything." I spoke trying not to let him see me cry as I headed to the front door._ _ **I can't believe he..**_ _I never finished that thought, because suddenly strong arms were wrapped around me, and my back was pressed against a hard and muscular chest. Shocks of electriccity went through me as I felt his thumb lightly caress the underside of my breast._

 _"Mamo..," I sighed, suddenly feeling very warm. I can't quite explain what I was feeling at that moment. It was an odd but pleasant sensation throughout my entire body. My legs felt weak, and I leaned against him for support. My skin tingled and there was weird feeling in my stomach. I felt as if I was melting into his arms._

 _He turned me around to face him and held me tighter. "I'm sorry, but I can change that all if you'd like." he whispered into my hair as I shuddered with excitement. His hand wound in my long blonde hair. His other hand trailed seductively down my spine until it reached the small of my back. "I was thinking the same thing..." I said softly as he lowered me to the plush carpet. I sighed happily as the excitement of what was happening took hold of my. Never had I thought I could feel so good in all my life. Slowly, he lowered himself onto my unresisting body. One leg thrust intimately between my own. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pulled his lips to my own. At first his kisses were slow and sensual. They felt like the beating wings of a butterfly and I was sure I was shuddering again. He kissed me softly, over and over until I just couldn't stand it anymore. If he wasn't going to deepen this kiss, then I was. Tentatively I slipped my tongue out and licked over his lips . I gasped when he parted them and caressed my tongue with his own. After a while, he pulled away, breathing heavily. "Are you sure about this, Buns?" he asked me. I nodded and pulled him back to my lips, kissing him passionately, trying to put everything I felt into my kiss. Mamoru shuddered appreciatively and I felt him thrusting lightly against my thigh. Ad I encouraged his advances, Mamoru became bolder. He moved his hands away from my hair and down over my shoulder. I sighed happily as one hand came down to gently caress my breasts. I shuddered again and kissed him harder. Mamoru took that as an invitation and began to massage my breast again as his other hand moved down my wasit and over my hip. By now I was sure that the room was on fire, because the heat between us was intense and burning hotter by the minute. Just then his hand at my hi moved over my outer thigh. I felt a strange sensation within me, a tightness I can't really describe. Somewhere between the kisses and caresses, the skirt of my dress had ridden up and I was now showing off a great deal of my creamy thighs. Mamoru took this as an opportunity and suddenly his hand brushed the insides of my thighs. His lips left mine and he began trailing butterfly kisses down my neck. Once he got to the neckline of my dress, he placed a kiss in the very tempting crevice of my cleavage. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and lifted myself off the floor slightly so that he could unhook the clasp and unzip my dress. He slid down the material down to my waist as he gazed hungrily at my now bared breasts. I gasped as he lowered his head and began to suck one, then the other as slowly as he possible could. I moaned as he teased my body until I shook with enjoyment. I could feel the heat rising within me again and my legs felt weaker than ever. He sucked harder now, driving my nearly insane as I writhed underneath him, thoroughly enjoying this treatment. Then his lips were upon my own again and his tongue pushed demandingly into my mouth. I moved my hands away from his hair and down to his shoulders. I slid them down to his chest now and frantically began to unbutton his shirt. I was frantic to touch him and actually tore the last two buttons off. I moved back up to him and kissed him feverishly asi unconsciously began to move my hips. Mamoru's hand suddenly moved back between my thighs and rubbed over the silky smooth underwear i was wearing. I squirmed underneath him again and held him tighter. His other hand moved over my breast as his finger slippe dinto my panties and began to run over my now flaring nerve pount. I cried out softly, as not to alert anyone of what we were doing._ _ **That would**_ _ **really**_ _ **suck if Chibi-Usa woke up and somehow managed to unlock the bedroom door.**_ _I couldn't think after that. Mamoru sent more shocks of pleasure through me as he continued to caress between my legs. I moved my hips again and again, allowing him greater access to me. Suddenly his index and middle finger slipped into me and began to thrust steadily. H ebrok off the kiss, allowing me to take several much needed breaths of air. His fingers entered my body at a different angle each time, as if he was trying to find the spots that would being me the most pleasure. Then he was crouching over me again and his hands hooked the wasitband of my panties and slid them off. I gasoed as his fingertips lightly traced over the insides of my thighs, carefully spreading my legs apart. He kissed my thighs, licking at them softly. Then he traced my nether lips with his tongue. I gasped in amazement, overwhelmed by what he was doing to me. His tongue worked like magic over and through me, alternately sucking and caressing my jewel, then maddeningly ignoring it to tickle my thighs and tease my excrutiatingly sensitive flesh with his tongue. My hands buried in his dark, sily hair as his mouth moved over to me in the most intimate caress imaginable. Suddenly, I felt his tongue slide into me, spreading me open and stroking my insides. He swept up and drew back, and all at once I felt as though my every nerve had been shocked with intense pleasure. My head rolled backas the intense pleasure overtook me and i moeaned softly. His tongue thrust into me harder and harder lapping at my insides. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away and licked at me again. I pulled him up to me and kissed him. A burning kiss full of desire. My hands slid down his chest to his pants. He pushed up with his arms and I went down to undo his pants, sliding them off him, followed by his boxers. Then I wrapped my legs around him and slid my tongue into his mouth. Mamoru pulled away from my lips and stared deeply into my eyes._

 _"Are you sure about this, Usa? We don't have to if you're not ready." he said breathlessly. I knew I wanted this with him._

 _"i'm sure."I replied, licking at his lips until he brought them back to mine. I embraced him tightly and i felt his hrdness begin to spread me open. His tip pushed into me and I felt a slight tingle of pain. I gasped and Mamoru stopped his movements._

 _"Buns, brace yourself, okay? Because this is going to hurt a little, but it won't next time we do this. Okay?" he whispered._

 _I nodded and he rocked back and pushed forward with his waist, driving his hardness into my young virgin channel. I nearly cried out as I felt a burning pain course through me. I blinked back my tears that wanted to come out and looked to see Mamoru glaring back at me with concern in his eyes as he tried to stay as still as possible. But despite the pain, I was thrilled to be joined with him like this. I nodded my head, wordlessly telling him to continue. He kissed me again and began to move slowly and gently within me. More pain came from his movements, but it was quickly dulled down, being replaced by the overwhelming sensations of pleasure. I raised my hands to stroke his chest. They rose up to his shoulders and I pulled him closer to me as I felt my body become unglued. Suddenly Mamoru quickened his pace. I pushed up with my hips and began to circle them around him. I shuddered at how good it felt to be doing this with him. I felt Mamoru's hands gently caressing my breasts and nipples as he pushed up into me again. My inner muscles suddenly clamped down on him and I rose to new hieghts of sexual pleasure. I felt my entire body freeze into immobility. I cried Mamoru's anem out breathlessly. I was just glad I had gotten on the pill a few months ago hoping this would be happening sooner. So when his eyes suddenly widened with shock at what he had forgotten, I reassured him that everything was fine and brushed my lips over his again. As our ertions caught up with us, Mamoru carefully pulled out of me although I wanted to protest as he laid beside me. I rested my head on his chest and simply lay there in his arms, waiting for my breathing and my senses to return to normal. He placed soft and tender kisses on my cheek and his warm arms wrapped around me._

 _"I love you Usako." he whispered._

 _"I love you too."I whispered back, smiling at him as we fell asleep._


End file.
